Mr Sandman
by Shingeki-No-Feelings
Summary: Being a Sandman has its ups and downs: An up would be having a gorgeous client. A down would be falling in love with said client. Levi did not sign up for this. Ereri , Riren , ErenxLevi
1. Chapter 1

Jean:

_I knew something was wrong the moment he started pulling out of Eren's driveway. There was a shiver that twisted its way up my body but I wrote it off as exhaustion because, after all, it was 2 in the fucking morning. Eren and I had been "studying" biology for the past few hours at his house, and when I say studying I mean we would pull out flashcards for five minutes and then decide they made better ninja throwing stars. It had been a normal night except for the fact that when I finally decided to leave it felt like we were saying goodbye for the last time._

_I had kissed Eren longer than usual so he joked about how we'd see each other in 6 hours at school. I had also remembered to bring back his beloved key necklace which he'd told me to hold while he played soccer in gym over 2 months ago. On top of all of that, as I was pulling away Eren had come out of the house to wave goodbye and blow me a kiss. Something definitely wasn't right._

_I put in my Mowgli's CD to drown my worries out and because, no matter what Eren says, they're an amazing band. I was about halfway to my house when I felt overcome with drowsiness and the shivering came back. I blinked hoping this weird shit would magically go away, but lo and behold when I closed my eyes I saw an image of a weird looking girl (?) with messy hair piled in a pony-tail and goggle like glasses. Again I wrote it off as being tired from studying, but even that wouldn't explain why when I blinked I saw the person sitting beside me._

_I would like to point out that I did_ not _scream like a girl but let out a very manly howl. I rubbed my temple willing this craziness to wait for like 5 minutes when he would get home. Looking back over to the seat next to me I notice there's no messy haired person sitting there._

_Unfortunately I fail to notice the red light I'm blowing through. Apparently the truck driver fails to notice too._

_The messy-haired person shows once again, but this time clearer. This time she beckons me. Then darkness._

Eren:

My already shortened sleep schedule was interrupted at 6 in the fucking morning by The Arctic Monkeys wanting me to _snap out of it_. Seriously what asshole calls at 6:13 on a Thursday morning an hour before my alarm clock goes off. I huff in anger before jamming my thumb on my phone to accept the unknown number's call.

"What?" I snap into the phone. This is obviously another one of Jean's annoying pranks but I don't understand why he couldn't wait to call at a decent time and I definitely don't understand why he'd wake up at 6 a.m. just to try and trick me.

"Is a Mister Jeager there?" A professional voice booms through my speakers "This is Nile Dawk from the Shinganshina Times."

I snort. A newspaper seriously, Jean? You wake me up for this? "Yeah, I'm here what do you want?"

His voice becomes a bit taken aback, "Well you're Jean Kirstein's boyfriend, correct?"

He woke me up at 6 for this shitty prank? Hell no. I decide to play back because fuck him for messing with my beauty sleep. "Who?" I say as innocently as I can manage. The silence on the phone let's me know I caught him off guard so I continue, "Yeah, sadly I am. Why? Did you want to know about hit weird collection of beany babies? Or maybe why he has a weird ass undercut?"

"Uh, I was actually hoping to get a quote from you." I sigh trying to think of a quote to shut this asshole up so I an go back to sleep. "I'm very sorry for your loss Mr. Jeager."

Loss? What the hell? Thinking of a fast comeback I spit out, "My loss? Oh man what a relief, I thought this was about him being busted for weed or something. So what did Secretariat leave me in his will?"

The now baffled sounding Nile responds, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm just calling to get a quote from you so I can write a column on your boyfriend since he was in a crash last night."

This was going too far, "Jean, shut up this prank isn't funny anymore!" I angrily hang up only to have my phone ring not even 5 minutes later.

"I suppose you're wanting a quote too huh? Since my boyfriend died right?" I yell into the phone. I swear to god when I see his dumbass horseface I'm going to kill him.

"Actually yes. I'm Erwin Sm-" I didn't even give him a chance to finish because I was 100% done with Jean's shit.

p"Listen I know this is all a prank so you can tell Jean to call off whoever else he let in on this prank. I just woke up and this is fucking annoying."

"Oh, I see. Mr. Jeager was it? I suggest you turn on a local news channel. I'm very sorry for your loss." I hang up even more angry than the first time and turn on the T.V. At first it's only talking about the weather but then it shows a picture of Jean's car aflame and flipped over. The woman's talking about the accident but I can't pay attention. My stomach that was growling a few minutes ago is silenced and filled with melancholy.

****  
>Days bled together with his funeral just around the corner. My mother made cookies that we brought to Mr. and Mrs. Kirstein. His parents were a mess of hysterical crying which was heartbreaking to see. I'm not the best at comforting people so I had to awkwardly stand by and let Mrs. Kirstein hug whatever feeling was left in me.<p>

"You made him so happy, Eren. I don't think he'd want anyone but you to read his eulogy." I nodded without really realizing what I'd agreed to. I felt like I was being held underwater. My breathing was uneven and I couldn't catch my breath. When mom had finally pried Mrs. Kirstein off of me, we left.

****  
>The funeral had a good turnout because everyone knew Jean. I couldn't focus on anything partially because I was trying to still be in denial, but it was a little hard when his body was right in front of me. Armin and Mikasa sat beside me lacing their hands with mine in some attempt to calm me down.<p>

The service started while my mind continued to wander. Every time I thought of the last time we were together I can't help but reminding myself that it was the last time I'd ever be able to kiss him, or talk to him. He was gone and that wasn't okay. I wanted, no needed, to blame someone. This had to be someone's fault. Someone fucking took him from me and like hell I wasn't going to let them get away without making them pay. Someone took away the light in his stupid fucking beautiful eyes and I couldn't stand it.

Mikasa nudged me from my inner turmoil and pointed towards the front. Everyone's eyes were on me and I realized I missed my cue to start the eulogy.

I slowly trudged to the podium while pulling out the messily folded lined paper from my pocket. "Uhm, hello." My voice cracked and the feedback from microphone reverberated through the room. I cleared my throat and started again, "Uh, sorry. Anyways I've known Jean for 5 years and he's been a huge pain in the ass for all 5 of them." I really wanted to add a dick joke but I figured no one would really appreciate it, so I continued on with the 'he's in a better place' bullshit.

When I finally stepped down from the podium I saw Mr. and Mrs. Kirstein nodding at me solemnly.

People tried to come up to me and give me condolences, but I usually replied with a 'yeah' or 'thanks.' I just wanted to go home and curl up in my bed and not move for a week.

And that's exactly what I did.


	2. Chapter 2

Levi:

I crouched on a thick tree branch outside Eren's window waiting for him to finally decide to put on PJ's and go to bed. Not that I was a stalker or anything but because I'm what you call a Sleepbringer, or as the humans call us, Sandmen. Usually the job calls for waiting for hours on your ass and watching until my client decides to go to sleep. My task after that is simple; I phase into the room and sprinkle my sleeping dust over them- which let me tell you causes a shitty mess if not done right.

It's a very easy job as long as you have patience, but I do not. So of course my last client of the night refuses to go to bed and I'm stuck sitting in a tree that's probably infested with insects waiting for Eren to get his act together and go to sleep.

I'm about to phase into his room and knock him out while he paces the floor when I feel someone heavily breathing down my neck. I don't even have to turn around to know it's Hangi.

"Leeeeeviii~" They singsong into my ear. I push them away in a futile attempt to get them to leave me alone.

"What the fuck do you want, Shitty Goggles?" I manage to put a good amount of space between us and am still able to keep visual on Eren.

They poke me in the arm before practically yelling in my ear, "Silly! I'm here to remind you of transition you're going to be making in less than 2 months!" They pull out some kind of pamphlet from god knows where and proceed to shove it in my face. "As you can see, the upcoming of your 100 years of service to the Sleepbringers is almost up. So, as the contract we created states, your transition into becoming human starts in 2 weeks! This process will be slow and will take a few weeks to complete."

She continues rambling about how at first I'll only be visible to people for 5 minutes or something but I already know this. When I died 100 years ago I had the choice of continuing into the afterlife, or to become a Sleepbringer and be reincarnated after 100 years of service.

I had been 23 and working in a textile mill when an accident occurred. Me being the perfectionist I am, I noticed the fabric wasn't flat enough for my liking so I went to fix it. Meanwhile I'd failed to realize my shoulder had got caught in the machine so my arm was all torn up. By the time people had actually gotten me to the hospital, I'd already lost too much blood. I don't remember it being painful, but then again it was a century ago and I had lost a lot of blood so I was probably in a daze the whole time.

One thing I do remember was my beloved Petra. She was the most beautiful girl in town and I'd wanted her to be mine. Back then I was a very awkward, very short guy with a shitty sense of humor. Who am I kidding I'm still that today.

She was a choirgirl at the church I went to but we'd never talked. We would say 'hello' to each other sometimes, but mostly it was just small smiles and waves during services. Every time I had the courage to start a conversation she'd be talking to Auruo, who was 2 years younger than me and found enjoyment in copying the way I talked.

By the time I'd had my accident, I'd already given up the hope that one day she'd like me as much as I'd liked her. Even so, when I was given the chance of being able to look after her and her dreams I'd immediately said yes.

I watched over her as she married Auruo and carried his children. It hurt like hell knowing she loved him and not me, but I was glad knowing she was happy.

The day she died was the day I received two new people to watch over. Even in my distracted state, I refused to make a mistake during my job.

Eventually I got far enough in experience to be able to care of three people which is why I'm currently waiting outside of Eren Jaeger's damn house at 3 a.m.

I would never admit it out loud, but he was pretty decent looking. That definitely didn't make up for the fact that I still had another client to put to sleep and I myself was fucking exhausted. What you probably didn't know was that Sandmen tend to sleep at least once during a 72 hour time period and it's currently been 87 hours since I last slept.

Hangi pulls me out of the shit puddle my mind's in by screeching on her spot on the tree branch.

"HE HAS ABBS! OH GOOD LORD! Why haven't you told me this?! You keeping him for yourself?" They're currently pressed against the window salivating on the glass.

_Tch_ "Hangi, close your nasty mouth and step away from the window." I walk over an pry them off the glass.

"OH! Well it seems I'm needed elsewhere. Goodnight, Levi." They start to fade away before adding, "Have fun with, Eren!" They wink and fade away before I can manage to strangle them.

I sigh and phase into Eren's room where he's currently crying in his bed. Hangi had told me he'd had a lost a loved one so I should make sure to give him 'extra sweet dreams.' I pull out my black pouch and focus on nice things before letting the gold sparkles cascade upon his chestnut hair.

He starts to mumble about titans or some shit, but I'm used to his sleep talking by now. I've been his Sleepbringer ever since he was born and to say I was scared out of my mind the first time his sleep talking occurred would be an understatement.

I stay a little while longer to make sure he stays asleep, since he has a habit of waking up right when I'm about to leave, and clean his room up a little because he has a stereotypical teenage boy's room.

When it reaches around 4 a.m. I leave to go tend to my last client of the night who's probably gone crazy thinking she has insomnia. I turn back to look at Eren one more time before I descend into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright so I updated Levi's part because I left out why Levi was creepin on Eren.**

**You can also find Mr. Sandman and Pros and Cons on Archive of Our Own and Wattpad under the username Attack_On_Feelings**

**It would mean the world to me if you liked my writing by voting/ giving me kudos/ favoriting the stories because they motivate me to keep writing!**

**Love the comments too :D You can follow me on Tumblr at i-read-too-many-fanfics **

**Thanks and enjoy~**

Eren:

Mikasa and Armin stopped by 2 days into my "I'm not getting out of bed" phase with a bunch of candy and The Sandlot and ended up convincing me to go to school the next day.

I was up until 3 a.m. thinking about how people were going to be giving me the whole 'It's okay to cry. I'm here for you if you need anything,' type shit that they do to make themselves seem like good people when in reality, if you do go up to them with your problems, they run full speed away. Trust me, I know from experience.

I finally got ready for bed and was tossing and turning for a good hour and start to think about Jean. I really didn't feel like crying tonight but I guess my damn emotions had other ideas because I'm currently bawling on my bed for the third time today.

I start to feel choked and I remember I still haven't taken my necklace off. I glide it carefully over my head, being mindful of the scars left on my neck and set it on my nightstand. Deciding I'm all cried out for the day, I turn on my side and a deep sweet voice lures me to sleep.  
>****<p>

"You're so strong! If I were you I'd still be in bed for another week!" A chorus of agreement goes around the third group of girls that's approached me today.

I was at my locker trying to grab my stuff for track practice when they surrounded me.

"Uh, thanks I guess." I shut my locker and high-tail it out of there before they can start the group hug shit that the other girls did.

I make it out on the track 5 minutes later than it should've taken me and see the team already starting to stretch for the 3 mile run. The groups from earlier on the sidelines staring at me with empathy in their eyes.

Screw them. Screw everyone.

Deciding I've stretched enough, I put my ear buds in blasting Fall Out Boy and start the 3 miles.

Every time I made my way past the groups on the bleachers, I would increase my speed as if saying 'fuck you I don't need your pity eyes.'

I was on my last lap, which at the speed I was going would usually make me feel sore and slow down, but today it made me feel empowered to finish strong. So I picked up my pace one more time, causing my legs to burn in protest, turned up my music to full volume, and finished the 3 miles.

My coach walked over to where I was panting and told me I'd broke my PR by a minute thirteen seconds.

At least something went right today.  
>****<p>

My first day back at work was unsettling due to it being the place where I met Jean.

_It was the day before Thanksgiving and I was called into work because two of the three people who were supposed to be working at Sweetie Pi's that day called in sick last minute. So I had to put on my dumb pink uniform and ride the bus to work because dad took the car to work today._

_Upon arriving, I noticed the line extended out the door. I sighed and walked into the chaotic mess of two newbies trying to fill order after order and screwing up more than half of the drinks they put out._

_After two hours the line managed to stay within the store and less orders were screwed up. My feet were aching and I swear to god if I had to make another small, low fat vanilla milkshake without whipped cream I'd go crazy and probably end up pouring it over their head_.

_I'd just finished serving a mom with a crying baby and her child that knocked over the tip jar when I saw cute junior named Jean walk in. I'd seen him in the hallways with his bulky friend Reiner but I'd never really talked to him other than when he asked me in AP bio if he could switch lab partners with me._

_I guess I'd been staring because he smirked and asked me if I was planning on taking his order anytime soon._ Fuck, fuck fuck. This was not good._I snapped out of my daze and took his order, which was luckily not a small, low fat vanilla milkshake without whipped cream, and went about making it._

_Sucks you have to wear pink, but your ass looks great in those pants." I turn around from where I was making his cookie dough milkshake to face him with a surprised look complete with a fucking blush over my cheeks. He was wearing his signature asshole smirk while leaning against the counter._

_He came back every week and order something different on the menu each time (there were 314 different types of icecream hence the name Sweetie_ Pi's). _Eventually he started coming up to Armin, Mikasa, and me at lunch._

I sigh and notice the group of girls walking in, hands adorned with Forever 21 and Hollister bags. They all order a kiddie sized scoop of low fat vanilla ice cream _in a_ cup.

I don't mean to stereotype the girls at my school, but the bulk of them are rich and always on some fad diet.  
>"We're super sorry about your loss." The only black haired girl (Mina?) in the group says while putting $5 into the tip jar. The rest follow in suit shooting me pitying smiles.<p>

Once they leave I snort and look at the tip jar which is now filled with a total of about $30 dollars. My boss Ymir comes out to tell me and Annie we can clock out.

I grab my things from the back and literally run into Reiner on the way out.

He gives me a pat on the back while saying, "We should hang out sometime. I've been meaning to get to know you but Jean never seemed to want us to all hang together." I nod, smiling slightly and walk out the door leaving him to wait for Annie who was still in the back finishing up inventory.  
>****<p>

Levi:

I'm gearing up for my sleep run tonight, which basically consists of me getting more dust for my pouch, when Hangi appears next to me with some weird, sloppy kid with a bad dye job.

"LEVI!" They scream directly into my ear, which, even though I've been around them for 100 years, I never get used to it.

"What is it, you crazy pain in the ass?" I glare at them and the kid, who shrinks under my gaze, before turning back around and getting my dust ready.

"Meet your replacement! His name is, Jean and he used to be Eren's beloved. You're going to be teaching him about how to put clientele to sleep!" They lean over and loudly whisper into Jean's ear, "Basically you just have to tell them his jokes." They cackle and slap me on the back.

"Hangi, I hope you've told him people wouldn't be able to hear my great jokes because he's invisible to them." The kid looks like he's about to piss his pants.

They sigh before responding, "Levi, what kind of boss would I be if I didn't at least tell Jean the basics?" They look at Jean who's currently struggling with loosening his tie. "Anywhoo! I've gotta go check back in at HQ! See ya, Levi! _Be pleasant._" They give me a warning glare before smiling again and leaving.

"Alright, kid, we're going to start you off small. So before you work on humans, you'll be putting cats to sleep until you get the hang of it." He raises his eyebrow and looks about to retort something witty but I cut him off with a glare.

"Fine." He mumbles and we go about looking for cats.

"I swear you're making it ten times harder than it has to be. Step one: Find a fucking cat, Step two: Get out your fucking dust, Step three: Think good fucking thoughts Step four: Pour fucking dust on the cat, Step five: you're fucking done. Got it?" He rolls his eyes and tries again for the fifth time.

"I DID IT!" Jean screams and ends up waking the cat up. I slap my hand on my forehead.

"This is going to be a long fucking night."

Once he puts 10 cats to sleep without my help, I decide it's time he try it on a human. So we walk back to Eren's house where he's putting papers in his book bag and starts pulling off his clothes to get into his PJ's.

"Damn, I'd put 1,000 more cats to sleep if I get to see this every night." I glance behind me where Jean is unashamedly looking at Eren's half naked body.

_Tch._ I slap the back of his head and force him to turn around like I was doing before, "Have some respect you horny shit."

Once I decide Eren's probably dressed and in bed, I turn to Jean and tell him to imagine being weightless and floating through the wall. He closes his eyes and we manage to get through the wall without him getting a bloody nose.

_Wait, spoke too soon._ I quickly grab a tissue from my pocket before any of his blood can drop on the carpet. That would be a real mess to clean up.

Once his nose stops gushing, I tell him to put Eren to sleep just like he did with the cats.

He walks over to the bed and pulls out his dust. It takes a few tries, but eventually I deem Eren officially asleep.

"Can we see what he's dreaming about?" I raise an eyebrow but eventually nod. The kid wants to see if he's being dreamt about.

"Close your eyes and focus on seeing the dream." He shuts his eyes tightly which makes him look like he's taking a stubborn shit. I chuckle a little before I myself wander into Eren's dream.

_We're inside a shop somewhere. Eren's behind the counter with a broad shouldered, blonde male. The temperature starts rising and I can tell Jean feels it too because he's sweating. This can only mean one thing; it's about to become a wet dream. But of course Jean doesn't know that so when Reiner and Eren start wantonly making out._

I glance over at Jean who seems to be taken aback. His face turns from confusion to anger. He starts to stomp towards them, probably to push them apart, but I hold him back and pull us out of the dream.

Jean's face is filled with ill-disguised fury. He glares over at Eren who's moaning in his sleep. I pull him away and we leave to go work on other clients.

I can tell the whole Eren fiasco is messing up Jean's work, but he still manages to get it done fairly well. That is until we get to our last client, Hannah, who sleeps around. It takes us 20 minutes to locate her at a condo with the man she's with tonight.

We end up running into another SleepBringer, literally, who has freckles and dark hair. Jean accidently phases through him when he tries to phase through the wall. The freckled kid named Marco didn't seem phased, pun intended, and continued to talk- dare I say flirt with Jean.

I decide to let Jean talk with Marco and I put Hannah to sleep. I glance at the man beside her. He seems fairly tall and has light brown hair. Marco shows up beside me smiling.

"His name is Franz." I nod and notice Jean staring at Marco. Rolling my eyes I grab Jean who waves to Marco.

"Come on, Lover Boy." Jean and Marco both blush.

"So what happens now?" We're back at the tree outside of Eren's house to make sure he hasn't woken up. Jean seems to have remembered what Eren's currently dreaming about due to the resentment that crosses his face.

"We wait for an hour and go check on the others one more time before we head back to HQ." He nods looking like his head's somewhere else.

"Reiner isn't a good guy." Jean breaks the comfortable silence.

I raise one of my eyebrows as if to say _well no fucking kidding that you'd think so because your boyfriend in there is having a wet dream over him and not your dead body_. But I'm sure Jean doesn't really see that so I look away and wait for him to continue.

"No, seriously. I've been around him enough to know he's just going to hurt Eren." I turn my head around so fast, I get whiplash.

"He's going to hurt Eren?" Jean nods and starts mumbling about how he can't do anything but I tune him out. Jean may not be able to do anything, but I can.

I realize somewhere between plotting Reiner's death, that the kid with the gorgeous eyes managed to break through my walls without even knowing I exist and I wasn't about to let him get hurt.

Eren:

I have an unsettling dream that night about Reiner. I wake myself up from that nightmare blushing and hoping I'll manage to avoid him at school but as fate would have it Reiner starts clinging to me whenever he can.

Armin told me it was because he liked me, but I think it's because he's upset he lost Jean and needs a new person to spend his time with, or at least I hope that's the reason. Either way it's really awkward because of the whole dream, I mean nightmare, thing that I refuse to think about. But by Wednesday I come to realize, from his multiple unsubtle ways of flirting, that Armin was correct and he did have a crush on me.

Seriously, Reiner? Your best friend just died so you move in on his boyfriend a week later? Classy.

After school he approaches me with the rubix cube he's been trying to solve for a year but this time I noticed it's all been solved.

"Finally finished it?" He looks at me oddly then smiles and laughs.

"Quit playing with me, Eren. I know Jean gave you my locker combo and you used it to solve this. You're the only two who know it so it had to be you."

I raise my eyebrow at his accusation then respond, "I'm not playing with you?" I mean, yes, I did know the combination, but I'd never used it before.

He snorts, "If you're trying to freak me out, you're gonna have to do better than this." He smiles and lightly flicks me on the nose before walking away.

Alright what the fuck? I don't believe in ghosts and shit but this is totally something Jean would do. I shake my head hoping it will clear all thoughts of Jean still being around and meet up with Armin, Sasha, and Connie in the courtyard for lunch.

Connie was talking about throwing a karaoke party so I zoned out. Eventually my gaze fell upon a sleek looking man who was wearing an old fashioned suit and top hat. He seemed to know I was staring, so he walked towards me and glared at me with steely blue eyes.

Well fuck. First off this guy was hot, and second off this guy was pissed. I started blushing and by then, everyone in the group had noticed the guy walking towards us and whistled.

"Didn't you ever learn not to stare at people, brat?" His deep voice cut through my inner panic.

Sasha jumped up clapping her hands together, "SOMEONE SENT US A STRIPPER! WHAT'S YOUR STAGE NAME?!" Connie snorted and Armin turned as red as strawberry.

"What the hell? No, I'm not fucking a stripper but my name's Levi and-"

He was cut off midsentence by Sasha who chirped in, "Well you are a _fine_ looking man, Levi." She winked at him while laughing and sat back down next to Armin who looked like his head was about to explode.

He clicked his tongue and looked about to reply with no doubt a sarcastic response but the bell rang. We threw our trash away and got up to leave.

I briefly glanced behind me to see the short man, Levi, walking away. His body was slowly disappearing. I rub my eyes only to see him completely disappear.

What a weird fucking day.


	4. Chapter 4

Levi:

I only managed to stay human for 30 minutes.

"This is not good." I mumble as I practically run back to Eren's house.

By this time in my transformation, assuming the new SleepBringer is doing their job correctly, I should be able to last for at least 4 hours before disappearing. Instead, I barely had enough time to get away from Eren and his friends. _Fucking, Jean fucked it up._

I prepare his scolding, and the intensity of glare I'm going to give him for swatting my head and interfering with my human form, when I hear an obnoxious cackle that can only belong to Hangi, and another softer laugh that obviously belongs to a man.

Upon climbing the tree I notice Hangi and the freckled brat from earlier staring up towards the top of the tree where Jean is practically hanging from a branch trying to get away from a demonic looking, and sounding, cat_. Ah, karma,_ I think as I sit down next to Hangi and freckles with a smirk gracing my face. At some point during this escapade, the cat manages to get close enough to Jean to scratch him which elicits a laugh from me.

Once Jean escapes the furry demon, he climbs down and plops down on the branch nearest freckles (Note to self: find this kids name out.) I glare at the two toned hair shit until he grows a pair and meets my stare.

"What did I do now?" I roll my eyes and huff.

"You fucking hit me in the head, stupid shit. Not only did that piss me off royally, but it also interrupted with my time being human. You see, shit stain, I'm supposed to be able to stay in that form for 4 hours, but thanks to you, fuckface, I only had about 30 measly fucking minutes."

Jean looks like he's about to shit his pants (I wouldn't put it past him) and Hangi starts making sounds that sound like an animal's dying whilst clapping they're hands obnoxiously. Well technically everything they do is obnoxious, but this even more so."

"I'VE NEVER HEARD THAT MANY INSULTS IN ONE SENTENCE!" They continue laughing/wheezing before calming down and adding, "And by the way, everything's in order. Jean is getting better at putting clients to sleep thanks to extra help from Marco over there." They give him a wink before turning to me and giving me a reassuring smile.

"So I'm still going to become fully human in 5 days?" Hangi nods and stands up announcing that Marco and them have to report back to Erwin at HQ.

An awkward moment ensues after they leave, and I have no intention of breaking it.

Jean squirms around for a little bit before clasping his hands together and putting them in his lap, stating, "I only hit you because Reiner was in the window watching you." I glance over at him, nodding in acknowledgment. He glances at his lap and continues, "He was all over Eren today. I have a feeling Reiner's going to move in on Eren soon."

"So Eren's safety is in jeopardy?" I question skeptically. He meets my gaze with a determined look and nods. "Well if you're sure kid, I guess I'll look into it."

His face visibly relaxes and he turns to look at the sun melting reds, pinks, and oranges over the houses. I let myself relax too by leaning on the trunk of the tree, closing my eyes and breathing in the first scents of summer.

_**Slam!**_

This fucking kid I swear.

My relaxed state was shattered to the point of no return. Could this shit head do anything quietly? I fucking guess not.

I sit up on the branch to glance into said shit head's room to see him climbing into bed. I raise my eyebrow questionably at Jean who shrugs his shoulders. We phase into the room to see Eren cocooned in his blankets. I glance at the clock while Jean tries to slowly unwrap him to see what the hell is wrong with the kid, only to see it's barely 7:30. Turning back to see how Jean's progressing on peeling him out of the bundle of blankets, I notice Eren curled in a fetal possision, shaking with red eyes.

I suck in a deep breath and look at Jean, whose expression is filled with pure hatred, but then again mine is probably filled with the promise of murder.

Reiner was going to regret hurting my Eren- wait fuck I meant Eren. Just Eren.

I turn on my heel while ignoring Jean's questioning from behind me, and continue on into the fading light towards an unfamiliar room.

I make my way down through the small town until I reach a rather large brick house three blocks away from Eren's. Upon arriving I notice a short girl, which coming from me is saying something, with icy white hair and crystal (Author note: I'm not sorry) blue eyes perched on the window sill of what appears to be Reiner's room.

She barley gives me a glance let alone asks what I'm doing, which makes this ten times easier. No I'm not going to kill this douche, I'm simply passing onto him a warning.

I make my way over to where he's sleeping and am pulled into his dream due to the intensity of it. It's fucking hot and I find myself sweating, knowing what kind of dream this horny shit is having. I'm also not surprised, but disgusted, when I find out who he's having the wet dream about. Eren is on his hands and knees displayed for Reiner's horrid pleasures. I quickly pull myself out of the dream before it can get too vivid and allow myself time to calm down so I don't fucking kill this shit head.

By the time I decide what I'm going to do to him to warn him to stay away, the silent icy girl steps down from the window sill and uses fucking black magic or some shit and phases me back to Eren's house.

I feel dizzy and find myself staring at the window where Jean is gazing down at Eren's sleeping form, which is really the only time he manages to look peaceful.

I sigh and decide I'll make Reiner pay some other time, that dumb fuck doesn't know what's going to hit him.


	5. Chapter 5

**TRIGGER WARNING FOR: SOCIAL ANXIETY, ANXIETY ATTACKS, ATTEMPTED RAPE**

Eren:

On Friday, I'm dragged to one of Ymir's end of the year party, which is notorious for how shit-faced people get and the horrible dancing that ensues, by Armin and Mikasa.

I spend way to much time on my hair, trying to go for a wind-swept sexy look, but in the end it looks like I woke up and ran into a tornado. Oh well.

I grab my forrest green hoodie with over lapping wings on the back and throw it on, managing to mess up the 20 minutes of hair fixing to get it looking less 'I went through a wind-tunnel,' lace my converse up, and trample down the stairs to Mikasa's red Jeep.

She pulls out of my driveway once I'm buckled in. I smile at Armin who's currently in the back seat staring at his brown boots guiltily. Weird. The silence in the car was annoying me, so I switch on the radio to some alternative station which gets turned down when we reach a stoplight. I glance over at Mikasa questioningly only to see her stormy eyes.

"Armin told me some man came up to you. Who was he?" I raise my eyebrows. So that's why Armin was acting weird. I remember lunch a few days ago with the shorty who wore a top hat.

"I have no idea." I lean over and turn the radio back up as Echosmith's 'Come With Me' starts playing. Mikasa glances at me from the corner of her eye letting me know that the answer wasn't enough to please her curiousness.

We reach Ymir's huge stone house right as the song ends, hearing screams and shouts emanating from the brightly lit house. Armin races out of the car probably thinking I'm mad at him for spilling about the guy, but truth be told I don't care.

I wait for Mikasa to finish applying lip gloss, and walk in with her. The house is overflowing with sweaty people grinding to some pop shit, and littered with red cups every place imaginable. I slip between couple upon couple until I finally reach the kitchen, but notice Mikasa is no longer tailing behind me. I look around frantically, but don't spot her or anyone I know.

_Breathe. In, out, in, out._

This is _not_ good. I usually brought Jean if I went to a party because Armin would always get stuck in between people, and Mikasa would go hang with Annie and the stoners, but Jean stuck by me or at least made sure to be close in case I had an anxiety attack.

_BREATHE DAMMIT!_

Were the walls closing in? My eye starts twitching and my skin feels like someone rubbed poison ivy over it. I scratch at my neck desperately to relieve the annoying itchy feeling. Everyone's looking at me I know it. I can feel their eyes silently judging me for not having anyone with me. _Stop looking at me!_ I want to scream at them.

Did someone turn up the temperature? Fuck it was hot. I stumble into a few people trying to take off my hoodie and searching for a place with no people. My skin is crawling with the sensation of people's criticizing eyes.

_CALM DOWN, EREN!_

I bump into someone with a strong build and when I look up I notice it's Reiner. All the feeling of my oncoming anxiety attack is gone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I smile up at him and notice he's swaying out of beat, like really out of beat. I look down and notice that he's drinking heavy duty whiskey so his swaying isn't dancing, but trying and failing to stay upright.

He starts howling with laughter and starts to fall forward. emShit./em I catch him and hool my arms underneath his armpits and haul him upright.

"Alright, buddy. I think we should sit down somewhere." His eyes snap open and he nods vigorously before grabbing me by the wrist. He leads/ pulls me around a few corners and practically pushes me into and abandon bathroom. At first I think nothing of it because he probably has to puke or something, but he slams the door shut and locks it.

"Uhm, Reiner, what're you doing?" He looks at me with his eyes going from light blue to completely black with arousal.

He starts towards me with uncoordinated stomps until I'm unable to reach the door and am cornered in the bathtub. He slams me into the tile wall and bites my neck trailing painful kisses up until he reaches my mouth, then rips my hoodie and shirt off.

"REINER STOP!" I'm screaming and trying to push him away, but he acts unaffected then proceeds to attack my lips and sloppily sticks his tongue in my mouth. His hand makes its way down to my crotch and squeezes. Tears stream down my face and I make yet another attempt to escape from his relentless hold.

It's hopeless.

I feel his erection press against my thigh when he slips down to unzip my pants. He darkly chuckles as he pulls my jeans down, and mouths my dick through my boxers while he throws my pants at the door as if they offended him. As he starts to pull down the only remaining clothing, someone knocks on the door.

He glares up at me and albeit screams, "DON'T MAKE ANY NOISES YOU LITTLE, SLUT."

My tear filled face glares back at him and I scream like there's no tomorrow. His face turns ice cold and he lunges at me, turning me around and shoves me harshly, knocking my head into the wall. I feel blood running from my nose but everything starts getting hazy. emI have to fight./em I keep chanting that but it's no use. I can't think straight and the only reason I'm still standing is because Reiner's holding me against the tile. He fumbles with my boxers, but before he could stick his nasty dick in me, the door is kicked in.

I feel Reiner's weight lifted off of me and hear someone being slammed into the sink. Meanwhile, with Reiner's support gone, I slide down the wall and curl into a ball hoping somehow it'll protect me for when Reiner gets finished beating the person up.

The shouting becomes distant and I start to fade in and out of consciousness.

Suddenly someone's hand is on my shoulder telling me to stay awake. I swat it away with whatever energy I have left, which isn't much, but then I feel the warmth of my hoodie and the deep voice becomes clearer.

"Hey, kid, stay awake. It's alright he's gone." I smile lightly with my eyes still closed. Reiner was gone. Now I could sleep. Yeah sleep sounds nice.

I hear the man sigh but then I hear something squeaky, and then freezing water cascades down on me.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I scream and jump out of the tub, now fully awake and aware.

"I told you to stay awake, brat. You probably have a concussion." It's the top hat guy except he's wearing a leather jacket and a V-neck white tee with black pants that are so tight, it should be illegal. He helps me stand and hands me a towel and my pants.

"Thank you." I mumble as I dry off and step into my pants. I readjust my shirt and hoodie just so I don't have to look at him.

"Let me drive you home." His low, monotonous voice holds hints of empathy in it. I try my best to nod at him, but a deep pain in my neck stops me halfway through.

"Alright." I stutter quietly.

He loops his arm around my waist to keep me from falling as we walk through the house when he notices me stumbling and tripping over my own feet behind him. I blush at the feeling of his strong hold on my torso, and blush even more when I realize I lean into his touch. He seems to either not notice, or doesn't care.

We manage to make it out of the house without much trouble and I didn't see Mikasa or Armin anywhere. Once outside I notice the red Jeep is gone, Mikasa probably went with Annie to the sand dunes on the beach to smoke. Who knows where Armin is. The no-longer-top-hat-wearing guy stops at a black mustang.

He opens the passenger door for me, which I desperately try not to blush about because it was only due to me being out of it. I climb in and plop down tiredly on the sleek leather seat.

He shuts my door and walks around the hood before smoothly sliding in. He puts in the keys and the engine purrs.

"So where to, Eren?" I raise my eyebrow and glance at him.

"I never told you my name." Even though his face stays emotionless, his eyes seem to say he fucked something up.

"Someone texted you and used that name, so I assumed it was yours. You might want to text them back, you've been getting lots of messages." Oh fuck! Mikasa was probably worrying her ass off. I'll tell her about Reiner later, because right now I'm pushing that nightmare as far back in my disoriented head as I can.

"Thanks for reminding me, uhm," I trail off, hoping he'll fill in the blank.

"Levi." He says, not looking away from the road. I nod and then text Mikasa that I got a ride home.

"I live on Trost Avenue." He nods and takes a right turn, stopping at a red light. "I, uh, just want to tha-"

"Don't. I was just doing the right thing," I smile lightly at him and he adds while picking up my phone and unlocking it, "I wouldn't worry about him bothering you after what I did to him. But if he does, here's my number."

I blush as he hands me back my phone, complete with his new contact. He makes another right turn onto Trost and slows down as we near my house.

"Which one, brat?" He glances at me from the corner of his steel grey eyes.

I scoff, "I'm not a brat. And it's that one." I point towards the grayish blue one a few houses down.

"Saying you're not a brat is exactly what a brat would say." I roll my eyes and laugh a little as he pulls into my driveway.

"Thank you so much, Levi." I like the way his name rolls off my tongue. It feels right.

He nods to me and I hop out of the car, making sure not to slam the door behind me.

Levi rolls down his window, "Make sure your mom checks your condition before you go to bed." I nod and start walking away from his car but he calls out again, "Sweet dreams, Eren."

He said my name! Don't fangirl until you're in the house, contain your urge to fangirl Eren! I chant that as I smile and wave to him. I get inside and slump against the door, I've replaced the horrid memory of Reiner with the lovely 10 minutes with Levi.

Wait do I like Levi?

Damn these teenage hormones.


	6. Chapter 6

Levi:

As I pull out of Eren's driveway, I feel myself start to fade. _So not good,_ I think as I push on the gas pedal. The last thing I need is my baby crashing into a tree after I fade. Or worse, someone stealing her.

I shudder at the thought of anyone else touching my car as I turn into my apartment's garage and hastily make my way up to my floor. Luckily it was around 3 a.m so no one on my floor was around to see their new, strange, somewhat reclusive neighbor disappear in front of their eyes.

Upon walking into my place and disappearing completely, I'm met with a very pissed off looking Jean.

"HOW COULD YOU LET REINER GET AWAY WITH ONLY A FEW SCRAPES?" He stomps over to me with smoke practically pouring from his ears, but my death glare keeps him from coming any closer to me.

I click my tongue before responding, "Would you shut the fuck up, Secretariat? I know people can't hear us but damn, kid you're going to cause me to go hard of hearing before I'm even 30." I sigh at his unamused face and continue, "You don't think I didn't want to bash his ape face into a wall repeatedly? You don't think I wouldn't have shoved my good bleach down his throat? Eren was hurt, I had to get him out of there before Reiner the fucking titan came back and made things worse."

"Well since you couldn't do anything about him then, do it now." He demands glaring down at me. I don't respond so he huffs and pushes past me towards the window. "I thought you cared about Eren," He spits at me as he climbs out on the ledge, "But you're doing absolutely nothing about the shithead who tired to rape him. So fuck you, Levi, for doing absolutely nothing when you have the power to do everything."

Just as he's about to leap out into the night I speak up finally, "You're aren't wrong. In wanting to kill him I mean." He swivels around to face me, but my eyes are focused on the moon behind him. "He's a monster, but killing him makes you no better." I pause and turn my focus back to him. "It comes down to two choices, really; put your trust in me and believe that I'll take care of Reiner, or kill him. In the end it's your decision to make the choice you'll least regret."

He holds my gaze for a while, pondering his options before stepping down from the ledge and back into my living room.

"I trust you'll take care of Eren and make sure Reiner never sets foot near him again." I nod and he steps closer to me, inspecting my outfit.

"Wow, for once you don't look like a man who died in the 1900's." _Tch. _

"Fucking piece of shit. At least I don't look like I got plowed by a truck." He rolls his eyes, chuckling and starts for the window again.

"Oi, Horseshit, I thought you already made a decision. Did you change your mind?" Jean glances back with a confused look painted on his long face. I'm about to ask if he has anything left in his small head when he starts laughing.

"I'm not going to Reiner, I uh-" He stutters with an embarrassingly red blush settled on his cheeks while his hand automatically claps on the back of his neck to scratch at his under cut. "I have a date I guess." He trails off.

I raise my eyebrow.

"With uh.. You know Marco." I raise my eyebrow even higher. How do two Sandmen even go on a date? Do they go around putting people to sleep together? And wasn't Jean angrily obsessing over the thought of Eren liking another guy about a week ago?

Jean seems to catch my train of thought, for once, and answers, "We're going to go see a movie. I figure that when I become a human again Eren will be gone, so I might as well find happiness with someone I can be with now, and when I turn human again."

"Alright quit talking to a grumpy, short, old man and go on your date already. I'll take care of putting Eren to sleep." He smiles at me and jumps out the window.

I release a sigh that's been lodged in the back of my throat ever since Eren got out of my car 30 minutes ago.

So much shit has happened today and I honestly can't wait to fall asleep.

I trudge towards the still open window and shut it before transporting myself to outside Eren's window.

He's inside slouched on his bed with his elbows placed on his knees. His head is buried in his hands while his shoulders tremble.

_Fucking Reiner. _

Eren stands up and starts pulling off his ripped hoodie and other clothes, throwing them on the floor before sliding into his bed with p.j pants.

I'm about to teleport into his room using whatever energy I have left when he suddenly gets up and opens the window then walks into his bathroom to fill up a cup on his nightstand with water.

I chuckle at him unknowingly making my job easier and slip into his room right as he tangles himself in his sheets again.

I lean over his restless body and sprinkle the remainder of my dust on him while whispering loving things into his ear, making sure to give him sweet dreams and careful to keep certain people out of them.

Once I'm sure he's in a soundless sleep, I leave and head for Reiner's house.

I know I'm not going to kill him, the heaviness of the first and only time I'd killed a person still weighs on my shoulders.

Eren was abducted when he was 9 years old by a sick man. For the longest time I didn't do anything but sit by and give him sweet dreams filled with hope that help would come. Erwin and Hangi both told me there was nothing I could do unless I wanted to loose the chance of becoming human again, so I had to watch as the man scarred him mentally and physically.

Finally one night I saw the dreams the man was having and the disgusting things he was planning to do to Eren. At that point I couldn't care less if I was stuck as a Sandman forever, I had to do something.

That night when the man went to sleep I poured extra sand over him and covered his air passages with his sheets so by the time I left to alert someone, his pulse had ceased and Eren was out of danger.

The icy woman, like the last time I visited, is sitting outside his window with an impassive look on her face. I land on the window sill next to her and snatch her pouch from her hand. She protests and tries o take it back but I throw some of the dust at her and she falls asleep.

Upon entering I notice Reiner is snoring loudly and it echos throughout the clutter-filled room. I lean over his huge body and dump half the dust from her pouch onto him effectively managing to keep him asleep for a day.

Before I leave I lean over and whisper harshly in his ear, 'don't go near Eren again.' After a few minutes of saying this I ask if he understands and he grumbles a sleepy yes.

I use the last of my dwindling energy to teleport back to my apartment and fall into a deep sleep knowing that Eren is once again safe from the evils of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Eren:

I race down Main Street in my beat up green Beetle trying to make it in time to clock in at Sweetie Pi's, but manage to catch every fucking red light down any street I take.

At the fourth red light I tap impatiently on my steering wheel thinking about the lecture I'm going to receive from whoever I'm working with today for being late on my first day back from my break.

I bang my head on the dashboard, there's no fucking way I'll make it on time now.

There's a honk from behind me which makes my head raise up and notice the light took pity on how late I was and turned green. _Finally, _I think as I speed off further down the street, managing to dodge any more red lights and make it into the mall's parking lot only 13 minutes after I'm supposed to arrive.

I shrug to myself reckoning It's better than not showing up at all.

I hustle through the double doors, pushing past gaggles of teenage girls and trample up the steps, turning left into the shop managing to avoid running into a short man with dark hair.

_Wait! Short man with dark hair? Could it be Levi?_

I hesitantly tap on the man's shoulder while biting my lip, thinking of excuses in case it isn't Levi after all, but, I mean, how many people actually look like him?

Sure enough, when he turns around I'm met by a grumpy face that belongs to the sassy little man.

"Why the fuck are you touching m-" He spits out before noticing it was me. When he looks up and meets my eyes, his face relaxes back into his usual blank face. "Oh it's just a shitty kid."

"HEY!" I shout outraged. A few people turn to look at us, and I realize with a blush I forgot to use my inside voice. He chuckles at all the attention I drew and then turns and walks into Sweetie Pi's. Fuck now I'll probably have to be the one to serve him.

Speaking of serving.. I run into the store after him while barely sparing him a glance when I head into the back to put my apron on. But while back there trying, actually more like failing, to get a stuborn knot out of the clasped ties, when a certain midget- DON'T TELL HIM I SAID THAT- came strolling into the room.

"This is an employee only area, sorry Levi." His cheeks have slight color painting them, and I realize that due to me giving up trying to untangle the mess of strings, when I tried pulling it over my head, the apron caught on my shirt and had lifted it up, revealing half of my lower tanned stomach.

He quickly fixes his face before I can read too much into what the blush meant, and added in an amused tone, "I hate to break it to you, Sweetie, but I'm your new co-worker." He brushed by me and took a brand new looking apron off the hook three away from mine.

I blush at his sarcastic pet name for me and scramble to get out of the back before I can make a bigger embarrassment of myself, but quickly learn the world is shitting on me today, and end up running into the worlds largest potted plant, skinning my knee in the process.

Fuck you too world. _Fuck you too._

"OH MY FUCKING MEATBALLS!" I scream and then turn even more red as I realize what I shouted.

Levi races over to me, lightning fast like The Flash, scoops me up, and carries me over to the bench placed under all of the hooks.

If it were possible my face would turn redder, but I'm already resembling a tomato so the only thing that changes is the heat radiating off my cheeks which is now burning hot enough to make Satan himself jealous.

Levi sets me down gently and pushes the bottom of my shorts further up my thigh to get a better look at the cause of my embarrassment.

Sasha, who I was supposed to be in the front working with working with 15 minutes ago, storms into the back room eyes filled with worry.

"I HEARD SOMEONE SCREAM WHAT'S HAPPENING? SHOULD I BE SCREAMING TOO?!" She spots my bleeding knee and slaps her hand over her mouth. "OMIGOSH, EREN! I'LL GO GRAB THE FIRST AID KIT!" She breezes past Levi and me to the employee bathroom, which is much cleaner than the one in the main part of the store, and comes back equipped with a white box.

"Sasha, If you're here," I point to her, "And we're here," I signal between Levi and me, "Then who's watching the store?" She pauses rummaging through the kit and looks up with wide eyes then proceeds to shove the box in Levi's face and runs out of the work room just as fast as she came in.

Levi has a faint smile on his beautiful face- wait fuck I just meant face. Yeah just his face, anyways, he starts pulling out hydrogen peroxide, otherwise known as Satan's piss, and dabs it on my gushing knee causing me to hiss in pain.

"At least warn a guy." I spit in an annoyed tone through my teeth. He just rolls his eyes and continues to dab my knee then finishes with Neosporne and a band-aid.

"_Tch. _Next time don't run into a fucking plant and I won't have to use that shit." He stands up and wipes imaginary dirt off on his tight black pants then grabs his apron and walks out into the storefront.

I take a moment to erase any left over blush from Levi lightly touching my leg, then proceed to put on my apron and brace myself for the awkward interaction that's likely to come.

Outside though I find it packed with costumers which saves any conversation I would be forced to have with him, at least until the rush died down. _Finally something went right today_, I think as I start filling out orders and limping around to scoop ice cream.

After two hours of non-stop hobbling around and serving at customer after customer, the rush dies down to only a few people here and there meaning I can finally sit down and take pressure off my stinging leg and rest my face which hurts from constant smiling. Working in retail fucking sucks.

I glance at the clock above the counter I'm sitting on which reads 6:46 meaning my shift's over in exactly 14 minutes, which is 5 minutes almost 3 times. But of course my day was just starting to chill out so the world was like, "Hey how about you not be happy and deal with this father and his screaming kids who can't decide what flavor they want." Yeah, did I mention retail sucks?

After serving them I nervously look across the mall where Reiner works, but notice he's not there even though it's his shift.

Levi's looking at my from the corners of his eyes while spraying down the glass case where the ice cream is displayed. "He's not there, Eren." I curiously look at him and he puts down the cleaning cloth to face to offer me further explanation, "It's simple really," He drops my gaze to pick up the cloth and start cleaning the glass again, "I warned him to stay away from you, and he listened."

My eyes widen to the size of saucers and I start stuttering, which I thought only happened in the movies, but ever since I met Levi I've known it to also be true in real life.

"Don't think about it too much brat." He motions for my apron so I pull it off and hand it to him. He disappears into the back room and returns with my wallet and keys along with another set of keys that most likely belong to him.

"Let's go, kid." Startled at the sudden demand, I follow slightly behind him out of the shop, stopping to wave and thank Sasha for helping me earlier then scramble to catch up with Levi, who walks surprisingly fast for someone with short legs.

He falls back to walk beside me and surprises me by sliping his soft hand in mine. I freeze up at the small, yet very intimate touch and start to sputter out words that don't make sense.

"My hands are cold." Is all he offers to my stuttering mouth. I nod and continue walking with my hand laced in between his until we reach my car.

"Uhm, thanks for uh- you know, helping me out with my knee and stuff. Like with Reiner I-" I'm about to spew a bunch of useless words when Levi lifts my hand up to his mouth and lightly kisses it probably to shut me up- and _boy does it work._ My mouth automatically shuts and a blush creeps onto my face.

"Goodbye, Eren. It's a pleasure to work with you." He drops my hand and strides toward his sleek black car a few rows down from mine leaving me a blushing, fangirling mess.

I get in my car and start to drive away when I realize it's June and 80 some degrees outside and my blush worsens tenfold.


	8. Chapter 8

**The first round of smutty things ;) Keep in mind I'm a 15 year old virgin so yeah.. I'm so sorry for this :p**

Eren:

It had only been a few hours since Levi kissed my hand and left me in a bumbling mess, clinging to my car door handle for support. A stupid kiss on the hand wasn't supposed to turn me on this much but here I am now, lying on my bed struggling to not touch myself to the thought of his soft lips brushing the top of my hand. I glance over at the clock and see it's almost 10:30, meaning everyone's asleep.

_Fuck it. _

I hop up off my bed and lock my door because the last thing I need is my mom walking in on me like she did last year. No, we definitely can't repeat that... Dinner that night was horribly awkward with mom telling my dad all about my earlier escapades and how I was 'becoming a man' even though I'm pretty sure I became a man when my balls dropped.

I climbed back onto my mattress and loosened the drawstring on my sweatpants before shedding them completely and dropping them in a pile on the floor. My cock stood half-mast from all the previous dirty thoughts sprinkled throughout my mind of Levi.

Closing my eyes, I allowed my hand to snake down my stomach towards my now aching length and imagined Levi taking my dick in his soft hands. His feather light lips would spread little kisses up and down before slowly taking me in his mouth.

I ran a teasingly slow finger up and down the sensitive vein that ran along the underside of my cock with the sight of Levi chocking down my dick inch by inch with his steely blue eyes never leaving my hazy, pleasure filled face.

I start pumping myself faster, no longer able to tease myself, and imagine that my hand is Levi's tight little hole and I'm fucking it senselessly while he's withering below me sweating, and cursing with an erotic look on his face porn stars would die to imitate.

"_Nnn, Levi~_" I mewl. I'm getting closer and I can feel the heat pooling in my stomach, demanding to be released so I take one of my nipples between my fingers and twist it until it stands tall and perky then take the other nipple and relentlessly attack it all while fucking my hand fast and hard.

Then finally, I can't push back my orgasm any longer and the prickling sensation in my lower stomach is released.

"LEVI!" I scream, arching my back off the bed as hot, come shoots out of my softening cock and onto my stomach that's now glistening with sweat.

My room is silent, save for my labored breath as I lie panting above my sheets, wrecked from my previous endeavor.

"Fuck." I mutter getting up in search of the tissue box that's usually on my nightstand but then realize Mikasa used them all when she got a summer flu last week.

I pull on my now wrinkled sweatpants in order to run into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth without getting caught by anyone that would've been woken up by my erotic screaming, but find the door across the bathroom is filled with my fathers loud snores. I sigh in relief as I wash my stomach from the drying come and return to my room to wipe any spots that my have gotten on the sheets.

Making my way back to my room equipped with a washcloth, I hear someone walking around in my room. Now I'm not one to believe in ghosts but ever since Jean died, weird things have happened like the Rubix Cube being solved and Reiner's locker being opened, you kind of have to believe that _something _paranormal is going on.

I quietly open my door and notice that it's not a ghost walking around, but a man. I narrow my eyes and run full force into my room ready to attack the intruder, but the man senses me and blocks my surprise attack. He puts his surprisingly smooth hand over my mouth and pins me to the wall.

"Just so we're clear, you can see me. Right?" His deep voice rumbles through my dark room. What the fuck is wrong with this guys head. What kind of question is that? Of fucking course I can see you, fuck face.

I lick the palm of this sicko's hand and struggle to get away, but the stranger's grip is too strong.

"Eren, calm down and put your nasty tongue back in your mouth." He sighs and loosens his grip a little before adding in an annoyed voice, "It looks like I'll have to explain some things to you earlier than I thought." He turns my body so I'm facing him and in the moonlight I pick up his familiar features.

"WUHVIAH?!" My scream is muffled by his hand which is still inconveniently located over my mouth.

"Assuming you said Levi, yes. Now will you calm down so I can explain?" His irritated tone resonates through the quiet room. I nod slightly in his grasp and he releases me and sits on my bed. I blush as I take a seat next to him thinking about what I was doing earlier on this bed.

"Why're you in my room?" I mumble looking him directly in the eyes.

He shrugs slightly, "As weird as it sounds it's my job."

"Oh so your job is to watch strangers sleep? What the fuck you creep!?" I shout and stand up from my bed.

He stands up quickly and whacks me on the back of the head, "I'm a Sandman you perverted piece of shit. I put people to sleep. Or did."

I raise my eyebrow at the last part, "What do you mean you _did_?"

"Well you see, when some people die they're given a chance to become a Sandman, or in a girls case a SleepBringer. If they choose this they take care of clients for 100 years and after that 100 years is up, you get a replacement and you become human again." I stare at him disbelievingly so he continues, "I was here tonight to put you to sleep since Jean was with Marc-"

"JEAN? You and Jean have been putting me to sleep?" I interrupt with a shout.

"Well Jean's my replacement so he's only been around for a few months, but yeah I've been around since you were born." My mouth drops.

"So what you're saying is I masturbated to an old, dead guy who basically stalked me since I popped out of my mom's vagina?" He snorts and turns his face away hiding the blush that sprouted on his pale cheeks. Then I realize, "OH MY GOD YOU WATCHED ME?"

I'm about to start a rant on how he's a perverted old man and I don't believe a thing he says when he interrupts, "You didn't really give me a choice." I start to open my mouth to tell him off when he chuckles and adds, "Not because I enjoyed it or anything, but because like I said I had to put you to sleep and you usually go to bed at this time. I was about to leave but your vulgar mind pulled me into your fantasies and I couldn't leave."

"I still don't believe you." I add with a pout.

"You have a cat right?" The hell? Now he's changing topics?

"Yeah but what does Corporal have to do with anything?" Speaking of the bastard, the black cat sashays into the room as if he knew someone was talking about him and stops at Levi's feet, brushing against his black jeans.

"Watch." He grabs a pouch from the back pocket of his pants and pours dust over Corporal who immediately curls up on the carpet and falls asleep. "Now do you believe me?"

I shake my head stubbornly even though I know something magic had to have happened because Corporal doesn't fall asleep when strangers are in the room. "It's a coincidence." I cross my arms over my chest.

He steps towards me eyeing me wearily. "Remember when you were captured?" I gasp in shock. He couldn't possibly know about that.. Unless what he's saying is true. "I killed that guy in his sleep so you could escape. And Reiner? Have you ever wondered why he hasn't stepped anywhere near you since then? Or why no one could reach him until a few days after the party? It was because I warned him not to go near you when I put extra dust on him to make him fall into a deep sleep." He's walked halfway across the room and is now standing in front of me. "Now do you believe me?"

I look down at my cat who's still in a deep sleep, and then to Levi who I always thought was a stranger but now thinking back, I could recall moments where I saw him in my dreams from time to time. So I gaze down into his sharp blue eyes and shakily nod my head yes.

He smiles up at me, an actual smile not his usual sarcastic smirks, but a beautiful smile.

"Can I kiss you properly now?" He asks with a deep voice that has a bit of shyness laced into it. I nod again and that's all it takes for his arms to wrap around my neck and pull me down into a deep kiss.

My arms rest on his lower back and I pull him closer to me, but before the kiss could go to the next level, I feel the pressure from one of his hand getting lighter.

"What's happening?" I ask as I reluctantly pull away from his delicious lips.

He laughs at my pouting face, "I'm turning back into a Sandman which means you need to go to bed." I sigh and kiss him one last time before crawling into bed and watch as the rest of him is completely gone. But knowing what Levi told me earlier, he's still in here waiting for my heart to stop racing and for my eyelids to start getting heavy so he can put me to sleep.

When that does happen I'm filled with sweet dreams. Sweet dreams I know are thanks to Levi.


	9. Chapter 9

Eren:

After the soap opera type shit went down in my bedroom a week ago, Levi's been hanging around me more often. He now drives me to and from work in his gorgeous car because he says he doesn't want me to waste gas. Other times we go downtown to his apartment complex, which has a huge ass fountain in the front which I may or may not have fallen into, to play video games or watch really bad horror movies.

Levi's been staying in a human form for sometimes days on end which he tells me is due to his transformation date being just around the corner, and the fact that Jean is finally doing his job right without hissy fits. Well technically Levi said shit fit, but most people don't get his crude humor- sometimes even I don't get it and I have the mind of a perverted 12 year old.

I'm racing around my cluttered room looking for my plum Vans that bring my galaxy leggings and oversized black sweater outfit together when my mom comes into my room.

"There's a very handsome young man waiting outside for you, Eren. Who is he? What's his name? How old is he? Are you dating? Oh please tell me you're dating him! It'll be nice to see you move on after, you know, the accident." My mom's ranting trails off at the end of her sentence.

"MOM! Unless you're here to help me find my purple Vans can you leave?!" My mom's eyes brighten and she claps her hands together.

"They're downstairs in the main closet next to your black boots." She pushes me out the door adding, "Your butt looks perfect in those pants!"

I huff in embarrassment and race down the steps not wanting to keep Levi waiting any longer. I slip on the already tied shoes, grab my wallet and run out the door.

What my mother forgot to tell me when she was in her 'interview mode' in my room was that the sprinklers were going off and the sidewalk was slippery. So slippery that in front of possibly the coolest person in the world, my crush, and the guy who was driving me to get ice cream, I fell. One moment I was looking at the gorgeous raven haired man and the next my face is met with the cold, wet sidewalk.

Perfect.

I groan and push myself up from the concrete and am met with sturdy hands checking my face.

"Hey Levi." I say embarrassed. I drag my eyes from his forearms, which are _very_ nice to look at, to meet his slick icy eyes finding them full of amusement.

"Hey kid." He says back with a tiny smile adorning his pale face.

"I'm really sorry I had to go and mess our plans up and I was really looking forward to spending more time with you and I had to go ruin it, and my galaxy leggings, and you always have to save me and I'm so sorry because this always happens. You were just standing there ready to go out and have fun and,"

"Eren."

"No really let me finish, and I just ran outside and I wasn't careful and I ruined the whole day and,"

"Eren, You didn't ruin everything. Now stop running your mouth so you can direct me to where your first aid kit is." My mouth visibly clamps shut and my cheeks burn red. I then realize that during my rant Levi had picked me up and we were in the main hallway.

"Oh um, there's one in the upstairs bathroom." I shyly point around the corner where the stairs are. He nods and continues carrying me even though I'm pretty sure I didn't scrape my legs during the fall. My face on the other hand was a nightmare. I could feel the huge scrape across my left cheek that was dribbling blood down to my chin.

He sets me down on the cold counter and begins looking through the medicine cabinet for Neosporin and some Band-Aids. While he's looking I turn around to face the mirror and asses the damage. The cut isn't deep but it's very long and continues from the lower corner of my face up to just below my eye.

Levi faces me and gets to work on cleaning my face up.

"You're really clumsy you know that?" I try to turn my face to hide the blush that spilled across my cheeks, but Levi's firm grip on my face stops my from moving.

"I guess I can't help falling for you." I say with a huge grin. Well as huge of a grin as I can while baring with the pain from the scratch. I notice Levi smiling and shaking his head at my lame pun.

When he's done bandaging me, he picks me up, ignoring my red-faced pleas to put me down, and carries me to my room which was in disarray. I tried to stall him from going in there to try and buy me time to shove everything in my closet, but thankfully my mom stops us before we can get to my doorway.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" She asks with a sly grin. I shoot her a questioning glance, but then I realize that Levi's carrying me over his shoulder with one of his hands possessively clasped around my butt, and the other is placed on my lower thigh.

"MOM!" She only giggles and continues down the hall towards her room.

Levi acts unfazed as he sets me down on my bed but there's a hint of embarrassment flashing in his steely eyes.

"Thank you for that, King Kong." He raises a trimmed eyebrow at me but nonetheless smirks.

He looks around my room and I awkwardly sit on my unmade bed ready to hear his spout about cleanliness but all he does is search through my movie collection.

"What's Pocahontas?" I gasp and lean over his shoulder to grab the movie case.

"ONLY THE BEST MOVIE IN EXISTANCE!" I jump off the bed and put it in my TV before running to Levi and pulling him up on the bed with me.

I sing along to all the songs at the top of my lungs, which gets me a lot of laughs but also a lot of elbows in my ribs from Levi, and I'm a bawling mess at the ending where she waves John Smith goodbye. No matter how many times I watch it, the ending always gets me.

Levi on the other hand is practically crying of laughter and got most of my solos on film.

We end up having a Disney marathon after Levi tells me that he's only watched one movie from them and it was when we'd watched Pocahontas today.

During the middle of Alice in Wonderland, which is another one of my favorites, Levi's hand untangles from my hand only to be put on my inside thigh. Very close to my crotch. His hand moves in slow, light clockwise rubs, then changes to counterclockwise and moves away from my now half mast cock.

"Levi~" I groan once his fingers brush over the growing bulge in my leggings. He glances at me out of the corner of his eyes but then looks away and focuses his gaze on the movie again.

Damn tease.

I let out a surprised gasp when he starts rubbing harder into my thigh. I see him smirk but his eyes continue to watch the screen.

This time though, when his hand comes into contact with my now hard on, I grab his hand and flip over onto him so I'm straddling his narrow waist. His widened eyes stare up at me but quickly turn into a look of lust. I lunge forward and attack his rosy lips, our teeth clanking against each other more than a few times.

I'm now really glad for the fact I decided to close my door after retrieving popcorn for us since the last thing I want is my mom walking in on our heated moment.

Our tongues tease each other before darting out to explore each other's mouths. Levi pulls away, leaving a thin trail of saliva between us. I peck the corners of his now plump red lips.

"We don't have to do anything more you know? I don't know if you lost your virginity back in the 1900's but I can tell you even if you did lose it back then, it's a lot different with a guy. I'm not gonna lie, it hurts like hell at first and is a little awkward until you find the right angle and pace. I just don't want to force you into anything you might not be comfortable with." I lean down and wipe the wetness that remains on his lips while he makes his decision.

"I trust you." His deep voice has a softer, almost careful sound to it. He looks me directly in the eyes and pulls me down into a sweet passionate kiss.

I pull away, crawling across the bed towards my nightstand where I pull out lube and condoms. When I turn around, I get a front row seat in watching Levi remove his shirt, revealing his gorgeous abs. He scoots closer to me in order to remove my sweater, which he folds and puts on the bottom of my bed. His socks are removed, then finally he unbuckles his belt and in a painstakingly slow manor, he removes his skinny jeans that he doesn't bother folding, putting them on my floor.

My galaxy leggings soon follow and we're left in nothing but our boxers with our erections straining against the material.

I grab the remote and turn off the TV which sends my room into silence.

"Stop me at anytime, alright?" He nods and pulls me into his lap, claiming my lips with his along the way. My hands sneak up his chest and roll his nipples between my fingers. Levi lets out a quiet moan and starts to suck on my neck, leaving a trail of red splotches as he goes.

"Levi~" I moan grinding into his clothed erection after he licked behind my ear.

He chuckles and leans in again to lick and nibble at the same area. Meanwhile my hands travel from his nipples to the elastic of his black boxers. I pull them down and release his pink straining cock which makes Levi let out a very loud gasp. His dick is a little longer than mine but mine is just a bit thicker.

"You sure about this-"

"Yes, Eren. If I wasn't sure my dick wouldn't be on display right now." I look down at said dick and lick my lips.

"We could still go back to watching movies-"

"Eren. I'm fucking sure, now can we get back to it?"

I laugh and peck his lips, grabbing the bottle of lube and popping it open between kisses. I grind down into his cock while mine rubs against his ivory thigh. I lean back and instruct Levi to grab one of my pillows and place it under his lower back. While he got set up, I pulled my boxers down moaning at the feeling of the room temperature hitting my sensitive cock.

"Fuck." I look over to where Levi is slowly stroking his dick while eyeing me. Fuck indeed. I grab the lube and rub it between my fingers to get it warmed up while warning Levi this is the part that'll probably hurt the most. Levi just shrugs and motions for me to begin.

I spread his thighs apart and see his puckered hole. I drag my tongue slowly around the outside before plunging in. Levi's deep, wanton moans spill into my room encouraging me to pump his dick and start stretching him.

I pull my tongue out, continuing to pleasure his dick while placing a hesitant finger at the opening of his hole. He nods at me to continue so I push my finger in leisurely making sure to give him time to adjust. Now instead of moans filling the room it was curses.

"Fuck, _shit_." He relaxes around me so I start to pump in and out, subtly looking for his prostate. "Add another." He says after awhile. So I push in the second one just as I had the first time. This time though, his body accepts it more quickly and he's nodding at me for a third.

After all the prepping was done I slip a condom on and slick it up before placing it at his entrance.

"Eren, I'm ready." I start to ask if he's sure but he leans up to put a hand over my mouth. "I swear to god Eren, if you ask if I'm sure I will not hesitate to just jack off. Alright?" I sheepishly smile and nod as he leans back and spreads his legs again.

I grab for one of his hands which he gladly laces into mine and I push the tip in. His grip tightens but he gives me a reassuring squeeze to push in more. Inch by inch I enter his tight, hot, ass.

"Nnnn~" I moan once I get all the way in. Levi on the other hand doesn't look so good.

"Levi, do you want to stop?" He opens his eyes.

"No, I'm just waiting for it to feel good. Right now it feels like a reverse shit and it's not very pleasant." I notice his cock's gone limp so I unlace our hands and brush my thumb over the slit before pumping him. His moans soon add to mine and soon the room sounds like a whorehouse.

I pump him to complete hardness and wait for him to signal for me to move. When he gives it, I carefully start pushing in and out searching for that one spot that will make it more pleasurable. Levi jolts underneath me with an animalistic moan erupting from his throat. I pound into the spot until Levi's a withering mess below me.

"Eren, Eren. Shit.. I can't-" He's interrupted when his body convulses with white come dripping from his softening cock. His ass tightens around my erection with friction great enough to send me over the edge.

"LEVII~!" I see stars as I ride out my orgasm, letting my adrenaline wear out before leaning down to kiss Levi on the lips and place the used condom in the trash.

"I'll be right back." I say as I put on my underwear and go to the bathroom to grab a warm damp washcloth.

I go back to my room and clean Levi's drying come from his stomach, then reaching to the floor to grab his black boxers and gently glide them over his no doubt sore legs and butt.

"Thank you for being gentle." He mumbles pulling up my duvet around us. "My ass still feels like shit though."

I laugh and kiss him lightly on the nose.

"Sweet dreams, Levi."

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
